


Flights of Fancy

by kibouin



Series: Persona 5 WsIPs [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Wingfic, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibouin/pseuds/kibouin
Summary: "It shall become the Wings of Rebellion, that breaketh thy chains of captivity"





	Flights of Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> ...is what I named it in my drafts. I might have been on an Ah! My Goddess binge. 
> 
> Unlike the first one, this was actually born from a prompt:  
>  _"It shall become the Wings of Rebellion, that breaketh thy chains of captivity_ "  
> Arsene has some kick-ass wings and so does Satanael. Maybe in the initial awakening of his persona Akira gets wings in addition to the Phantom Thief outfit. However, upon leaving the metaverse the wings remain.  
> Maybe they're initially small an easily hidden, but grow with each new confidant and strengthening of social links. Cue, Akira slightly freaking out but with a supportive group of friends - it's not the strangest thing that's happened to all of them.
> 
>  
> 
> Listen, I just want Akira to have some black fluffy wings. No real preference in pairings, but if anon wants to take it in that direction I'm partial to Akira/Ryuji or Akira/Makoto. (it was going to be the former, shh)

Akira sat up with a gasp, the covers slowly sliding to the floor after he'd tossed them off. He reached up, gingerly patting his face. No mask, no Shadows. No talking cat. The delinquent-looking boy seemed real--he'd have to check on that once he made it to school, but yesterday felt like one giant cluster fuck. He barely remembered the school day, let alone how he made it back to the Leblanc, but here he woke.

Akira swung his legs over the side of the bed and winced after straightening his posture. He reached over his shoulder, poking around to find the source of his pain. There was a swelling on his shoulder blades. At least, that's what it felt like to him. That was a sure sign pointing to yesterday being _real_. He'd been manhandled worse than a rag doll, then had _magic_  blasted at him.

Footsteps drew his attention away from the pain and he focused his gaze on Sojiro, who crested the stairs with a frown. "Not sure what you did yesterday, but do I have to remind your of your circumstances again?"

Akira shook his head.

"Good, because I didn't want to. Get ready." And with that, Sojiro headed back downstairs to start his preparations for the day. 

 

 **-line break; time/scene jump; drafts don't have order** **-**  

 

Akira woke feeling uncomfortable. He moaned softly, rolling his shoulders to relieve some of their burden. The soft, fluttering rustle banished any lingering drowsiness instantly. He pushed himself up onto his knees and flexed, looking over his shoulder. As his shoulder blades attempted to meet, the tip of a black wing could be seen in his field of vision. ' _Not possible_...'

Ryuji told him they were cute. These were too big to be cute!

Akira took a deep breath, then another. He kept at it until he was calm, and so were his wings. He could feel the feathers brushing against his spine at the middle of his back. Less than a week ago, they were just an itch that needed scratching if he reached over his shoulder at just the right angle.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to continue this one.  
> I already mentally committed myself to the extensive wing research I would need... if only I could get to it. Haha...


End file.
